FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a line termination for a telephone line, with a regulating configuration for generating a regulated supply voltage for a termination circuit, the termination circuit including an amplifier that receives an alternating voltage of the telephone line and a reference voltage and generates an output correcting variable, which controls a regulating transistor disposed between the conductor terminals of the telephone line.
Such a line termination is known from the publication by F. Dielacher et al, entitled "A Software Programmable CMOS Telephone Circuit", in IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 26, No. 7, July 1991 and is described in more detail below in conjunction with FIG. 5. However, in such a device, considerable distortion in the speech signal occurs.